Darkness Has A Heart
by ReachingForDarkness
Summary: Hikari is a Dark Magician that is good friends with five differently aligned magicians. When they're teacher vanishes, the adventure begins. But where does a heart lie in this female? Surely not where the darkness has a hold of her. Is there something Hikari has kept well hidden from everyone- even the friends that thought they knew the girl the best? Even when she has no voice?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Miss Madeleine

**Chapter One: Goodbye Miss Madeleine**

_Dear Journal: I think Miss Madeleine is being late to class on purpose. First of all, I haven't seen her since class started and Pico is steaming about it. I hope she gets here soon._

I looked at my journal again and read through it. I didn't want to forget anything about this moment, even though the teacher had missed class several times this month.

"Hiro, Hikari! Are the both of you alive?" I heard Pico say and I jumped slightly, startled by him.

Hiro and I both looked at Pico as I brushed my blond hair out of my eyes in exasperation. Sometimes the red headed Fire magician was too much for me.

"What did you say?" Hiro asked sheepishly.

"I said Miss Madeleine was supposed to be here by now! What do you think happened to her?" Pico asked with a huff.

_He needs to calm down. It's starting to get annoying._ I thought as Sorbet- a Water magician with wavy brown hair -turned to look at Pico and us with a crinkled nose, as if she found all of us aggravating.

"Chill out Pico! She's just late, it happens all the time. Besides, she's just probably doing her lesson plan for the day." Sorbet said to him. Then Chai- a Wood magician that was a salamander -turned to us with a slight whine.

"But this is like the thirtieth time this year! When will someone give her a tardy slip besides one of us?!" Chai asked with that whine evident in his voice.

I smirked a little while trying to hold in my laughter. Then Lassi- a bunny Wind magician that had a sort of blond tan colored hair in a high ponytail -started to jump up and down. Everyone in the classroom turned to her as those long ears made a flapping noise like she was about to fly away.

"Miss Madeleine is coming! Quick, everyone, get to your seats!" Lassi said and everyone then began rushing to their seats. There was no reason for us to get in trouble at the moment.

"Ready for the day?" Hiro- a really cute Light magician with dull orange colored hair -asked me and I nodded.

Then, Miss Madeleine burst through the door and she walked over to her seat in front of everyone and the chalkboard.

"Good morning. I'm sure you were studying from your spell books while waiting for me?" Miss Madeleine asked us, though I caught the hint of sarcasm in her tone. She knew that we weren't doing what we were going to make her believe we did.

We all began to nod and a few kids said yes. But then Mokka- a robotic Earth magician -shook his head sadly and Miss Madeleine looked at him in confusion.

"Miss Madeleine, you must be aware that you are late again to class." Mokka said and Pico began to agree with him.

"Yeah, what's up with that? You're late and you don't get detention while I have to when I forget my homework. If I get held back again this year I'll hold you responsible." Pico said and Hiro smirked just as I grinned with a yawn.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I shall be sure not to be late again." Miss Madeleine said and she began laughing.

Most of us did the same as her since she was one of our favorite teachers. I just smiled at Hiro and Pico since both sat on each side of me.

"Okay class okay; let's get to the lesson today." Miss Madeleine said and everyone began to stop.

Class went by boringly and I nearly fell asleep, if Hiro hadn't pulled my hair softly to keep me awake.

_Just listening to this stuff is so hard today! I'm usually a pro at these kinds of things! I mean, come on! If you attack with Wood Magic what is the best magic user to use in retaliation? It's supposed to be Wind Magic users and the defensive magic user is Earth Magic._ I thought to myself and I snapped back into reality when Miss Madeleine called me.

"Hikari, if you don't mind, will you come up to the front of the class and show everyone how to take an enemies strength?" Miss Madeleine asked me and I nodded.

When I got up in front of the class I looked at everyone and waited for Miss Madeleine to give me someone to cast on. She never did; she just stared at me.

_She wants me to choose someone, I guess._ I thought as I looked at Hiro and he knew what I was asking him.

"Miss Madeleine, would you like me to help Hikari?" Hiro asked and Miss Madeleine nodded. Hiro stood up and walked over to me and he was in front of me.

_Here we go Hikari, you can do this._ I thought as I closed my eyes and began to silently chant some words of Darkness.

_Darkness come forth._

_Bind my foes with your power._

_You are what the light fears, come forth and help me._

_Bring me the strength my foes have and give it to me._

I silently said the words and there was a grunt and a gasp from a few kids and I began to feel stronger with more energy.

I opened my eyes and stopped chanting and saw that Hiro was bleeding just a little, but he was already healing the wound. Bits of my magic still clung to his arm but when the light got closer, they vanished almost instantly.

"Now you see, everyone, how Darkness and Light affect each other. They both have a strong damage effect to each other." Miss Madeleine said and both Hiro and I sat down in our seats.

As we did, the bell rang and Miss Madeleine went out of the classroom along with us and she went to the principal's office. Lassi and Mokka walked out of the classroom right after Miss Madeleine while the rest of us were packing our things.

"Hikari, that was some good magic you used on Hiro, how'd you do it?" Sorbet asked me and I shrugged.

_Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Any magician can use the element to its fullest that they decided to choose if they know how to call for it._ I thought to myself as I grabbed my bag and we walked off to where Lassi and Mokka went.

I looked around for them and when I found them I jerked my head to where they were and Hiro saw me.

"They're over here, come on." Hiro said and we all walked over to Lassi and Mokka and they didn't say anything to us as we walked over to them.

"What are you doing?" Sorbet asked.

"We're trying to figure out what Miss Madeleine and Principle Biscotti are talking about." Lassi said to us.

So we all stayed silent and listened. I didn't hear anything but Lassi and Mokka seemed to hear them.

"Oh no! Miss Madeleine is going to Puffoon, the wind planet!" Lassi said and she burst through the door and we followed her, though I did so slower than the rest.

"Miss Madeleine, you can't leave us and go to Puffoon!" Lassi said as I walked in.

"We were listening in by the door and we heard that you had to go to Puffoon to fight pirates and evil wizards." Mokka said to Miss Madeleine.

"This conversation was not meant for your ears!" Miss Madeleine said.

_Late for that._ I thought as Sorbet said something I hadn't caught.

"Don't worry Sorbet, I will be fine. You all must worry more about your tome reports, they're due next week!" Miss Madeleine said and I looked at everyone and I slowly walked away.

No one took notice of my leave and I walked out to the Meditation Room and began working on my Dark Magic. The bell rang for the next class not even ten minutes later and as I was about to walk out of the room, everyone else appeared.

_Eh? I thought we were going to be in the class room, not here._ I thought in surprise as everyone walked in, just as surprised to see me.

"When did you get here?" Pico asked me.

"Pico! She's probably been here the entire time." Sorbet said and I nodded.

"But why are we here and not everyone else?" Chai asked.

"I don't know but I bet it's something Pico did!" Lassi said and we all turned to look at Pico.

"Hey, I didn't do anything and even if I did they can't prove anything!" Pico said to us.

"Hiro, Hikari, why don't you go ask Miss Madeleine what she wants?" Mokka asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." Hiro said and we both walked over to Miss Madeleine. She turned to us and was a little surprised.

"You're here." She said as the others walked over to us.

"What is going on, Miss Madeleine?" Chai asked her and she looked at him and then all of us.

"I think it is time to teach you how to defend yourselves for the universe. But I warn you, this lesson isn't the same spell-flinging so be sure to listen well. The skills I will now teach you are made for extreme circumstances." Miss Madeleine said to us.

"That sounds dangerous and awesome!" Pico said.

"Does that mean you're taking us to Puffoon?!" Lassi asked.

"No, I'm going to the Wind Planet alone. I don't have time to explain why so you all must understand." Miss Madeleine said and then she turned to look at Hiro and me.

"Hiro, Hikari please step forward." Miss Madeleine said and we looked at each other and then we stepped forward.

A monster appeared in front of us instantly and Miss Madeleine stepped back to instruct us how to fight. I already knew most of this stuff, my parents taught me this stuff years ago.

"Hiro and Hikari, you both need to remember this. Hikari, you use Dark Magic all the time so when it's night out, you are at your strongest. The opposite is for you Hiro. When the sun is out, you are at your strongest." She said and we both nodded.

"Now that you know these things you better be ready for the day you go out to the galaxy." Miss Madeleine said to us.

"Does that mean we will be going out to space now? Cool!" Chai said and Miss Madeleine laughed.

"No, no, I'll still be going alone. But I have a feeling that if something happens to me, I want you to be ready." Miss Madeleine said to us.

"But you know, like, everything." Mokka said to her.

"It's just a weird feeling, nothing more nothing less. The important thing is to remember that you have great power and believe in it." Miss Madeleine said and then we all went to our rooms for the night when the bell rang.

_Dear Journal: Today the principle is being our teacher and he won't say anything about what happened to Miss Madeleine. All he'll ever say is "It should have been me." Boy, I really hope he'll be fine when she comes back. If she ever does…_

I wrote in my journal and class began. As it went on, I looked at Hiro to see he wasn't paying attention to what Principle Biscotti was talking about either. I could tell that he was worried for Miss Madeleine and I looked at my other friends. They too were equally worried; I saw it from the look on their faces. I silently sighed and looked back at Hiro to see his head was down and covered by his arms.

_Oh dear, this is so sad. What are we going to do if she doesn't come back? _I questioned myself as I turned my attention to the stuttering principle to see he was trying to show us some more magic flinging. I sighed and stood to show the class how to fling Dark Magic once more.


	2. Chapter 2: Lassi Takes The Lead

**Chapter Two: Lassi Takes The Lead**

We were lounging around in the Meditation Room three months later. I just happened to look up to find a very annoyed Pico walking into the room with a calm Chai.

"Not here." He said to Chai.

"Yep, not here." Chai agreed and I sighed.

"What's the matter, Pico? Chai?" Sorbet asked.

"We kind of lost Lassi. She went crazy and said she was going to outer space." Pico said and I looked at everyone as Hiro did as well.

"What gave her that idea?" Mokka asked.

"Maybe she thinks she can find Miss Madeleine on the wind planet." Hiro suggested and I nodded.

"But how does Lassi expect to get into outer space? Hey! Maybe…" Sorbet began to say.

"You know something? Out with it!" Pico said to Sorbet.

"You know that old prank the Seniors play on Freshmen about there being rocket ships hidden in the school?" Sorbet asked as Mokka nodded.

"I still remember how the Seniors hid in the Necromancy Lab waiting for you to come in looking for the rocket! That was hilarious." Pico said and I rolled my eyes.

"Pico, we have to find that rocket!" Chai said and Pico nodded and then the both of them went running off.

"I'd better go along. Those two are hopeless alone." Sorbet said and we watched her go.

"Ridiculous, a rocket hiding inside the school, we're going to be laughed at again." Mokka said to me and Hiro.

"It might be true but I'm going after them. You coming too, Hikari?" Hiro asked me and I nodded.

"You both are idiots. I guess I'll go with to stop you both from doing something idiotic and human." Mokka insulted us, though we pretended not to hear it.

We ran through the halls and soon we got up to the attic and we found Sorbet.

"Oh, hey guys. This looks like someone can climb up it, doesn't it?" Sorbet asked us and I walked over to the wall and looked at it.

_I can climb this, it seems easy._ I thought and then I jumped up and climbed up the rock wall.

The good thing was that I wasn't wearing a dress or a skirt. Sorbet, Mokka, and Hiro climbed up after me and we saw a strange door and it seemed like it was staring straight at you.

"That door looks scary… Hiro, Hikari go check it out!" Sorbet said, pushing Hiro and I to the strange door.

When we reached the door, it opened its eyes and I was startled a bit.

_This will be good._ I thought as the door stared down at Hiro and me.

"You seek to open the Door to the Heavens?" The door asked us and Hiro and I looked at each other. I nodded and he nodded.

"Yes, we seek passage here." Hiro said and the door stared at me, expecting an answer from me.

"Sorry, Hikari doesn't talk- but she agrees with me. We all seek passage." Hiro said to the door.

"Alright, but I can only grant entrance to those who have great power. If you wish to pass, show me your power. You, young man, and you, fair lady." The door said to us and I nodded.

"I'll go first Hikari." Hiro said and I nodded.

He closed his eyes and began to chant, talking out loud so we could hear him.

_"Light, bring forth your warmth._

_We who have been wounded by the battles of war need to be bathed by your Light._

_Destroy the Darkness around us and heal us from it."_

A sudden burst of light shot out around Hiro and me and when it ended the door seemed to be glowing faintly.

"And now for you Hikari." Hiro said and I nodded.

I faced the door and I closed my eyes and silently began to chant a Darkness spell.

_Darkness come forth._

_Bind my foes with your power._

_You are what Light fears._

_Come forth and help me._

_Bring me the strength my foes have and give it to me._

I chanted in my head and Darkness enveloped everyone and everything, covering and destroying the remainder of Light. When it passed the door seemed refreshed and it looked at the both of us.

"Now you may open the Door to the Heavens." The door said and it opened by itself with a loud thud.

"Good job! You opened the door guys!" Mokka said and I smiled.

"Who knew such a door could hide something in the back of a storage closet? Since it's open we might as well go in." Sorbet said and I nodded.

I walked in after Hiro and both Mokka and Sorbet followed after me. We got to the other side and there was a dead end.

"Someone walked through here a short while ago. More things you very humans can't perceive." Mokka said to us.

"I bet they're Lassi's footprints! But, what would she be doing back here?" Sorbet asked us.

Mokka saw something and he walked over to the dead end and I noticed a ladder.

"The footsteps lead up the ladder, it seems that whoever it was climbed up it." Mokka said and Sorbet looked the ladder up and down.

"This ladder? But it's so tall." She said to us and I rolled my eyes.

_That's Sorbet for ya. Always one of the funniest people I've ever met, besides myself that is,_ I thought sarcastically as I watched Hiro climb up the ladder.

A few seconds after he stopped climbing I heard him call the rest of us to come up. I climbed up the ladder after Sorbet and Mokka climbed up after I did.

"These are rockets?!" Sorbet asked as I got up and I was shocked to see at least six rockets, maybe seven.

"These rockets seem to be space worthy!" Mokka said and I heard someone climbing up the ladder.

I looked down the ladder to see Pico and Chai coming up the ladder and they both saw me. I backed up and Mokka followed what I did and both Chai and Pico got up from the ladder and both looked at the rockets.

"Check this place out! What is it? What's with the pointy pod things?" Pico asked and I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

_Does he seriously not know what these are?_ I asked in my head.

"The rumors were true!" Chai said and I grinned.

"Though she told us, I half-doubted that Miss Madeleine was going to Puffoon. It seems she was serious, these are space rockets!" Sorbet said to us.

I looked at the rocket in front of us and I knew Lassi was in it. Mainly because I could see her bunny ears flopping about.

_She's going off without telling us!_ I thought and just as I ran to the rocket, the alarms went off. I stopped in my tracks and looked around in confusion.

"Launch preparation sequence complete. Now opening launch bay doors…Lift-off in T-minus seventy seconds…" A computer said and the alarms resounded again. Suddenly the roof opened up.

"Do you see that? The roof just opened!" Pico said after I jumped back from the rockets.

Just when I landed on my feet the rocket took off. The roar of it was so loud I couldn't hear anything. Then the rocket shot up in a cloud of dust and I was blown back.

"Hikari hold on!" Hiro yelled as he turned around and grabbed my wrist.

The next thing I knew was that everyone was on the ground dazed and disoriented.

_I hope everyone is okay._ I thought as I stood up.

"Hikari! Are you okay?" Hiro asked me and I looked at him to see he was near the rockets and I nodded.

"Okay then. Come on, we're going after Lassi." Hiro said and I ran over to him.

We got on one of the rockets together and Hiro pushed a button and the computer began saying things that I didn't understand.

"Pull the lever to engage." The computer said as a lever appeared.

"Ready?" Hiro asked me and I nodded.

_I'm as ready as I can be._ I thought and Hiro pulled the lever.

The rocket began shaking hard and I knew we were getting ready for takeoff.

"Launch sequence engaged." The computer said and I braced myself for the course ahead of us.

Then we were off through space to chase after Lassi. But it wasn't very long until we found a planet that seemed as dry as sand. As we got closer, I realized that Hiro and I had no idea how to stop the rocket from landing in a horrible position.

_Oh no! We're going to crash!_ I thought and I got down on my knees and braced for the impact to hit and just then we hit the ground.

The impact was so hard that both me and Hiro were shoved out of the rocket and flat out on the dirty ground.

"Hikari? Hikari, are you alright?!" I heard Hiro ask me as he shook my shoulder lightly.

I opened my eyes and looked around to see that we were in a piece of land that was covered in sand and dust was billowing around everywhere.

"Hikari you okay?" I heard Hiro ask me again and I looked at him and nodded.

_Where are we, I wonder?_ I thought to myself as Hiro helped me stand.

"We need to find Lassi; let's look around. I'll look over there and you look somewhere over there." Hiro said and I nodded again.

We both ran different ways and I looked all around in my section and found nothing but monsters, who I fought silently.

_So, this planet has monsters eh?_ I asked myself as I looked around.

"Hikari! Hikari, I found Lassi!" I heard Hiro call to me and I turned to where his voice was and took off running. When I got to the both of them Hiro was kneeling over to see Lassi, who didn't look all to well at the moment.

"She needs Kovo Water. I think she said there was some in her rocket. Can you get it?" Hiro asked me and I nodded.

I went over to the rocket and looked inside it for the Kovo Water and when I found it I rushed over to Hiro and Lassi. We gave her the Kovo Water and she drank it all.

"Okay, I feel much better! What the-? Hiro, Hikari?! What are you doing here and what is here? We're not on Kovomaka, I know that. All I remember is zooming through blackness and Kovomaka getting smaller and smaller. I remember the stars getting bigger and bigger." Lassi said to us.

_Some rescue this turned out to be. First both of our rockets crashed and now Lassi is beginning to mess with Hiro._ I thought as a small blush came up on my cheeks.

"I'm all okay now! I've got you with me, Hiro! You too Hikari. We're all in this together now." Lassi said to the both of us and I almost rolled my eyes.

As Lassi, Hiro, and I began to stand up Lassi remembered something.

"I wonder if my rocket landed okay. We need to check it out, just in case." Lassi said and we walked over to her rocket and Lassi took a few good looks at it.

"Dang it! It looks busted and this doesn't look like any Wind Planet to me! What are we going to do? We're lost in the middle of outer space! But at least the heal-o-mat from the rocket is still working. If we ran into trouble that would be bad." Lassi said and I nodded.

We walked around in the same area forever and we came across a part of the area that we couldn't reach.

_This wind is powerful; I don't think me or Hiro could do something. Maybe Lassi could._ I thought and just when I looked over to her she finished chanting something for the winds.

Almost immediately the wind died down to nothing.

"I did it! I actually did it!" Lassi said and both me and Hiro sighed.

"Don't sweat it; your Light and Dark Magic will come in handy soon!" Lassi said and as I was about to shrug when a creature popped up from the sands and it scared the heck out of Lassi and I.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-what is that!?" She asked and I shrugged.

_Whatever it is, we better be well prepared for it._ I thought as I walked over to Hiro and Lassi did the same.

Then we began to fight when the monster came at us. I jumped past everyone to the left and began to chant my spell. When I finished I struck the monster with my dark magic and at the same time Hiro struck with Light Magic. Since it was day time out Hiro's spell got stronger and mine wasn't as strong but just as powerful as his.

Lassi used her Wind Magic and that was most effective to the earth monster. We had it killed and the fight left me panting.

_I have never before fought something so large for such a long time. It's difficult._ I thought to myself tiredly.

"Did you see how powerful you were in that fight Hiro? That was incredible! I bet that's what Miss Madeleine was saying!" She said.

"Yeah, maybe. Hikari, you ready to go?" Hiro asked and I looked at him and nodded.

Once I stood up we began walking around in the new area and we saw this big huge place.

"What is that?! It's huge!" Lassi said to us and I shrugged.

Hiro walked over to the entrance and I followed him and Lassi stayed behind.

"Are you really thinking about going in there?" Lassi asked both of us and I nodded without hesitating, as did Hiro.

"Well, it may be risky and stupid. But I'm coming with you!" Lassi said and we walked inside the house to see that it was dark inside.

"I'm a little freaked out." Lassi said to Hiro and I rolled my eyes without the both of them knowing. We walked over to the stairs and then alarms went off.

"Intruders detected. Capture them." A robot said as four surrounded us.

They came at us and I jumped into the air and landed on Hiro's shoulders and finished chanting. Darkness attacked all four robots without them even knowing it and the fight was over just like that.

"What's up with this place?!" Lassi asked and we didn't answer but ran up the stairs.

Just as we got to the second floor Lassi gave in.

"Guys this place is giving me the creeps. Can we go back?" Lassi asked us. I thought about it for a minute and I sighed.

_They can go back if they want, I'm going on._ I thought to myself and Hiro seemed to think the same thing.

"I think something amazing is in the next room, just one look Lassi." Hiro said and she gave in when I nodded. When we walked into the third room I saw a huge space ship.


	3. Chapter 3: Peatmoss

**Chapter Three: Peatmoss**

"Hiro, Hikari, isn't that a big rocket?!" Lassi asked us and I looked at the ship and nodded, as did Hiro.

"We should borrow it and see if we can use it to get us to Puffoon, don't you think? When I say borrow, I mean steal." Lassi said us.

We walked over to the front of the ship and I was the first to walk in, followed by Hiro and then Lassi. But just before we even could touch the rocket, four robots appeared.

"Intruders! Destroy them!" A robot said and we went into a fight. Then a robot unlike the rest appeared behind us and I turned around to see the robot attack all four of us.

"Run for it!" Lassi said but before ether of us could move, we got hit and I fell unconscious.

* * *

"Hikari! It's time to wake up! Come on!" Hiro said to me and I opened my eyes to see Hiro and me inside a cage and a tall guard that had both the magic's of Light and Dark stood in front of us.

"You okay?" Hiro asked me and I nodded and stood up.

"We need to get that robot on the ground or something. You ready for this, Hikari?" Hiro asked me and I nodded.

_I'll be ready for anything as long as I live._ I thought and we both turned to the robot and it looked at us.

"What are you doing?" The robot asked as I walked over to it and Hiro followed me.

"I think it's time to take a fall." Hiro said and I finished chanting in my head and Darkness attacked the robot.

Hiro began to chant and when he finished the chant my Darkness had faded and there was a bright flash of light. The next thing the robot and I knew, the robot was inside the floor and we could walk over the robots head.

"Let's find Lassi." Hiro said and I nodded.

We both walked on the robots head and I looked to the left and I saw a switch on a computer.

_I wonder what this is?_ I asked myself as I pushed the button.

"What's going on?! Have the robots come back?" I heard Lassi say to herself loudly."I have a bad feeling about this, I better hide."

Hiro and I looked at each other. We both walked over to her cell and I saw a bridge made from metal.

_We better walk over carefully, other robots might hear us._ I thought as Hiro walked over and then me.

We walked over to Lassi and Hiro tapped her on the shoulders.

"Ahh! Back off mechafreaks!" Lassi said and she turned around to face us and then back to the wall.

But she realized that we weren't mechs and turned to us.

"You guys came to rescue me?" Lassi asked and we nodded.

_Here we go again; she's going to talk with those loving eyes. Good thing Hiro's mostly oblivious to that_. I thought and Hiro nodded to me.

I knew we were walking out of the place. Just when we reached the door, there was a roar of metal and I turned to see the robot Hiro and I handled getting up from the floor and coming at us.

"Hiro! Hikari, get ready!" Lassi said and I immediately jumped into the air and shot Dark Magic at the robot. Hiro and Lassi followed what I did and we attacked the robot until it was destroyed.

"Nobody messes with any three of us!" Lassi said and I rolled my eyes.

_Things will begin to get interesting real soon._ I thought as we walked out of the room.

When we left the building I saw a strange creature and it was staring at us. It walked away from us and we watched it go.

"What's that?" I heard Lassi ask and Hiro shrugged.

"Let's follow." Hiro said and we nodded and went after it. I saw the creature jump down a hole and I pulled Hiro and Lassi to it.

"Are you sure, Hikari?" Lassi asked me and I nodded.

"Well, her guts have almost never been wrong. Let's see what's down here." Hiro said and he jumped down.

"Wait for me Hiro!" Lassi said and she jumped down right after him.

_You are idiots I swear._ I thought as I jumped down after them.

When I got down to Hiro and Lassi they were on the other part of the tunnel. I ran after them and when I got up there they saw me.

"Hikari! We just found out that we're on the Earth Planet, Erd! This spiny mole told us that." Lassi said and I nodded, though they didn't notice.

"We're going right now to see their king, so let's get going." Hiro said as both Lassi and I nodded again.

We climbed up the stairs and we were in the palace now.

_Wow, this is really different from what I'm used to._ I thought as I looked around.

Hiro and Lassi were both walking to the throne room and Hiro noticed me looking around.

"Hikari, we're leaving." Hiro said and I nodded and ran over to him.

When I got over to him, he and I walked into the throne room and I saw the spiny mole king. We stood before the spiny mole king and he looked at the three of us.

"Salutations and welcome to Peatmoss, the capital of the spiny-mole empire!" The king said to us.

"Mole empire? You're moles?" Lassi asked and I grinned.

"Moles! How dare you! We're spiny moles. Can you not see? You are talking to His Royal Majesty, King Gorgonzola, the thirteenth king of the spiny-mole dynasty!" The minister of the spiny-moles said to us.

"What our minister says it true. We are King Gorgonzola de Formaggio, thirteenth king of this mighty moley monarchy. Judging by your appearance, you are not from this planet. Also judging the fact that you escaped the robot's prison. Minister do you think these young magicians be the ones prophesied to appear? The ones that will bring salvation to our world?" King Gorgonzola asked.

"Indubitably, Your Majesty! They are by no doubt the Hero's of Prophecy, the ones who will come to us in our doomy times!" The Minister said to us and King Gorgonzola.

"Doomy times?" Lassi asked.

_I have a feeling 'doomy' is not a word I'm familiar with, _I thought while closing my eyes in exasperation. _Not only that, but it seems like these spiny-moles are weirder than Pico. What a feat._

I had been thinking about the spiny-moles and their use of vocabulary so hard that I didn't catch most of what the Minister was saying.

"…Heroes from another planet will save us. You, my young friends, are from another planet. And I now fear that this is the end we've feared for so long. We used to have magicians in this kingdom, but those robots took them all away as prisoners. And our earthworms have dwindled." The Minister said to us.

"Heroes!? But we shouldn't even be here; it was an accident! We were trying to get to the wind planet to look for our teacher, Miss Madeleine. We crashed here by accident, and our rocket is busted and we can't leave!" Lassi said to the Minister.

"Humility! It speaks well of heroes who don't even know their own greatness. You want to go to Puffoon, and yet you have no ship…and you want to help us, so that we may help you." The Minister said to us.

"No, that's not what I was really trying to say." Lassi said and I sighed.

"Don't be so pessimistic! We are certain that you will find your way to the Wind Planet soon. Minister! Fetch us the books." The king said.

"With all haste, Your Clawfulness!" The Minister said and off he went.

He came back in less than a second and I had an impressed look on my face. He gave the books to the king and the king grabbed them.

"There are two books foretelling the prophecy. One is the Book of Darkness. The other is the Book of Light. Read the Book Of Darkness!" The king said to the Minister.

"Yes, Your Majesty. 'In the doomy times, saviors will appear from a far-off planet and end the reign of the ant queen with the power of magic.'" The Minister said, finishing the book.

"The ant queen?" Lassi asked.

Hiro looked at the king with a sigh and I knew he didn't know what the moles were talking about as well.

"Yes, the ant queen. She continuously harries our kind for so long. This is the favor we must ask of you! Vanquish the ant queen! Will you accept our request?" The king asked us and I looked at Hiro.

"What do you think Hikari? Should we help them?" Hiro asked me and I thought about it for a minute.

_It may be a good idea to do that. I think yes_. I thought as I looked at Hiro and nodded and he grinned.

"Yes." Hiro said and the king sighed gratefully.

"You have our utmost gratitude." The king said and Lassi looked at the both of us.

"Didn't you hear the whole part about using magic? You sure?" Lassi asked us.

"The Book of Darkness also says this: 'The heroes will lead the spiny moles to a wormy paradise. But the hero's journey will not end. They will continue on to greater deeds.' " The king said to us.

"A wormy paradise? I didn't think it was possible to have those two words."Lassi said and I almost laughed.

"The heroes will defeat very villainous evil. When that moment comes, we spiny moles will be at their side." The king said to us.

"But… you'll be helping us sooner or later right? Fine, I guess we'll have to take your word for it." Lassi said and Hiro nodded.

"Oh thank you, shorter of three heroes! Now tend to your destiny as destroying the ant queen!" The king said and one of my eyebrows raised in surprise. But no one saw it.

"Rightly spoken, Your Majesty! But they may need to get ready!" The Minister said to the king.

_This is what I get for being around idiots._ I thought while closing my eyes for a minute.

"Alright. While you three heroes prepare, we shall travel to the Digging Field and await your arrival on the outskirts." The king said and they both left us.

"What do we need to get?" Hiro asked us.

"I don't think we need anything. Hikari?" Lassi asked me and I shook my head.

"Alright then, let's go." Hiro said and we walked to the Digging Field.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding The Rocket

**Chapter Four: Finding The Rocket**

I found the hole and I sat down on the hole and stared at Hiro as he and Lassi talked to the king and his Minister. I waited and waited and they began to take forever. I sighed and pushed off the ground. I fell to the floor and when I looked up I saw that Hiro and Lassi didn't even notice I had left. I walked down the trails and I thought I heard Hiro calling me.

_Sorry, Hiro. But you know I won't answer you._ I thought and I continued walking down the trails.

I looked around and realized I was in a wide area that was made out of dirt and rocks.

_I think I've gone a bit too far._ I thought when I saw the ant queen.

She looked at me and her entire body was pulsing. She seemed to know who I was and I had a feeling she was saying something to me. I listened hard and then I heard her voice.

"You truly are his girl. I demand you speak out loud to me." She said and I staggered back in shock.

_She knows who I am?!_ I thought in bewilderment and the ant queen jumped at me.

I stumbled back again and she came at me before I could get away.

"I've got you now!" She said and I saw her come at me.

I let out a short cry without meaning to and I struck with Dark Magic. She reared back from me and she glared at me. I landed on my butt and a hand was on my mouth in pure shock.

"Hikari! Hikari are you there?!" Hiro called to me and I stood up and tried to run but the queen attacked me once more.

I struck with Dark Magic again and I jumped back and saw Hiro and Lassi come running.

_Talk about finally,_ I thought as they got to me.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked and I nodded, though I was a bit out of breath.

"Foolish children, coming to her aid when they don't even know why she won't speak to them." The queen said and I knew Hiro and Lassi had no idea what she said.

Then the queen attacked us again and I kicked her head hard. She pulled back and we began fighting with magic.

I jumped to the right and Hiro jumped to the left and I looked at Hiro as he glanced at me. He nodded and began chanting a Light Magic attack and I began chanting Dark Magic attacks. Lassi watched us and then we let the magic loose at the same time and when they struck the queen, she cried out and blew into pieces. I looked where she blew up and something was on the ground.

"She left something! How gross is that?! Let's take a peek inside guys!" Lassi said and I walked over to the thing on the ground and picked it up. I looked at it and it looked like a pair of mole claws.

"What is this? It looks nasty!" Lassi said when I showed it to both Hiro and her.

We began walking back to the palace and I was tired and bored. As we walked I yawned and listened to Hiro and Lassi talking.

"How do you think we're going to go to Puffoon?" Hiro asked Lassi.

"Dunno, maybe we should ask the mole king about it." Lassi said and Hiro nodded.

When we got up the ladder a spiny mole told us the king and the Minister were waiting for us in the throne room. When we got to the throne room the king saw us.

"You have vanquished our enemy, the ant queen? There is little left but to call you all mighty heroes!" The king said to us.

"Allow me to extend our most sincere thanks!" The Minister said to us.

"Did the foul queen have something special with her?" The king asked us.

"No, only this weird-looking species. Take it!" Lassi said, thrusting the glove to the king's hands.

"Have you really recovered the great digging tool of legend?! My word! You have! These are the Diggy Claws! One has never thought this existed!" The king said to himself.

We let him go into a big rant because we had no idea what he was talking about.

"But nay, I cannot have it. It is yours to keep." The king said and Lassi shook her head.

"No! We don't need it." Lassi said and the Minister rushed off and came back with the Book of Light.

"They are foretold just like this section! 'After forming a bond of friendship with the spiny moles, the heroes selflessly refused the king's reward, caring not for their own happiness and thinking only of the well-being of the spiny moles. And then the heroes will release the sleeping planets from their curse and will then depart for new horizons aboard a Ship of Light. All dreams of all men shall come true at that moment.' It's so moving!" The Minister said to us.

_Whoever wrote those books are really on something; we did not decline for those reasons!_ I thought.

"Heroes, you mentioned you were headed to Puffoon, correct? Now it is our turn to help you as you helped us. You are to journey to new horizons, or so the legend says. And so we shall do whatever it takes to send you to the Wind Planet." The king said to us.

"I have heard a rocket lies dormant in the center of Kahve Ruins, deep in this planet. The Kahve Ruins center around a tower of great power. When the tower lost its power, the spaceship became dormant and slept. The only thing that can wake it is the star buried in the land where stars sleep. While I know very few details of this legend, I am sure you will be able to unravel the mystery on your own! Great hero, allow me to grant these regal claws the opportunity to help you. I shall dig you a hole to the land where the stars sleep themselves! With that we could repay our people's debt to you. We shall begin at once! To the Digging Grounds! Oh, and take as long as you like. It shall take time." The king said and he left.

_Man, can he talk any faster? He must have had too much coffee this morning! _I cried.

"Do we need to get anything?" Hiro asked us and I shook my head.

"We better get going then." Lassi said and we went running after the king. When we got there he had a hole dug for us.

"These diggy claws are as fabulous as the legends said! We can claw through granite like it was nothing but so much soft and creamy cheese! There is now nowhere we can't dig! Heroes, allow me to extend a mighty regal thank-you." The king said to us.

"He must like digging!" Lassi muttered.

"The place you seek is down through here. We are sorry to see you go but the time is upon us so… Good-bye!" The king said and he jumped into the hole as I watched him.

_Might as well get going, I want to find somewhere to go so I can write in my journal._ I thought as I jumped down the hole.

Hiro followed me and Lassi followed Hiro. I took off running once I hit the ground and Hiro followed me when he caught Lassi. The others got to me and the king when I stopped running.

"You have to learn not to run off like that Hikari, we can't keep up." Hiro said and I grinned.

"Our most royal appreciations, heroes! Climb up here, and you should reach the Land Where the Stars Sleep. We did not fully believe the Minister when he first told us of your coming. But when you brought us the diggy claws, we had no choice but to believe. You shall achieve something great. You may save our world from the dark times. To you, we may seem nothing more than naive underground diggers, but that does not matter. To us, you are heroes. And our future generations will know of the heroes named Hiro and Hikari." The king said and I scratched my head in embarrassment.

"I'm… so sad." The Minister said.

"Do not cry Minister. Let us send them off with a hero's farewell. Huzzah! Oh, by the way heroes. Do you know where your journey takes you from here?" The king asked us.

Hiro and I nodded and so did the king.

"Encouraging. But, if you are lost and the fog of indecision clouds your path, see us. We will offer our royal guidance." The king said.

All lesser spiny moles began to cheer the three of us and Hiro climbed up the ladder first and then Lassi. We got up and we were outside in the night air.

_My magic is at its strongest now, as long as the moon is out, that is._ I thought to myself.

"Hikari! This way!" Hiro said and I ran over to him and Lassi.

We walked into a tunnel and I saw that there was a strange thing going through the tunnel. We got to the end and there was a huge machine in the center of it all.

"Hiro. It kind of looks like a windmill, don't you think? But there's never wind in a cave!" Lassi said to Hiro.

We walked closer to the windmill and Lassi got as close as she could without falling off the cliff.

"I could swear that's just a massive windmill, all right. It looks taller than the entire academy! But what's the point of building a windmill underground?" Lassi asked.

"Try your Wind Magic Lassi, maybe you can get wind going." Hiro said to her.

"I'll try." She said.

Then she walked over to the windmill at the edge of the cliff and began to chant.

_"Hear me, wind!_

_Hear my call!_

_Dancing in the sky._

_Shaping the clouds._

_Whispering to the heavens._

_Hear my plea, and send your gale!"_

Lassi said and a sudden massive burst of wind came out of nowhere and the windmill began spinning. I almost screamed in surprise when lights came on and music and Hiro almost did as well.

"Ooooh, pretty!" Lassi said and we both looked at her.

"Let's just get out of here." Hiro said and I nodded.

We ran out of the place and out of the cave to find out that the tube was carrying electric current now.

_We need to follow it._ I thought and I took off running when we got out of the cave and they followed me.

But then robots jumped out in front of us and I skidded to a stop in surprise.

"More robots!" Lassi said as they jumped at us.

We beat them with ease and we went running again. But then more robots were waiting for us. I sighed and went running ahead.

I cut down the robots with Darkness because the sun was beginning to come up. Then we came to the metal door and more robots came through it and attacked us. I destroyed them just as the sun came up.

_We need to get to the ship. _I thought as I went off running again.

They followed me as fast as they could and by the time I got to where the tube was going into the building we were stuck in. When the others caught up we all walked up to the doors four other robots came and attacked us.

_This is getting me mad._ I thought as I struck out two waves of Darkness and the four robots vanished.

"Let's hurry up and get inside before more robots show up." Hiro said and I nodded.

We walked inside to find ourselves surrounded by robots.

_This will be bad if they notice._ I thought and we slowly began to walk to the stairs and made sure none of them could hear or see us.

"The lights seem to be on, that must mean the windmill must be pumping energy into this place!" Lassi said softly when we walked up the stairs to the next floor.

"I can't believe that place can generate this much energy." Hiro said and then we got to the second floor.

"Look guys! It's that red robot from before! Remember, the one that captured us? If it catches us, it'll throw us out by our ears!" Lassi said to us.

_Too bad it won't do that to you._ I thought and I walked over to the robot and made sure it didn't hear me.

I heard Hiro lightly say my name and I looked at him and my eyes told him to be quiet. I tip-toed over to the back of the robot and bent down on the tips of my toes.

_Here we go…_ I thought and I closed my eyes tightly.

_Darkness come forth._

_Bind my foes with your power._

_You are what the Light fears, come forth and help me._

_Bring me the strength my foes have and give it to me._

The robot suddenly froze in Darkness when I finished my spell. Hiro and Lassi ran over and up the stairs. I ran after them and when I left the robot was freed from Darkness. I got to the others as they got attacked by one of the huge robots.

_Darkness, shed your shield and protect my friends from all light and magic!_

I yelled just as Hiro was about to get hit by the robot.

The shadows jumped at Hiro and blocked the robot from hitting Hiro and he looked surprised. I ran over to them and Hiro saw me.

"There you are, Hikari! Did you do that?" Hiro asked me and I nodded.

I pushed Hiro away and he was so surprised that he let me. The robot hit my side and I held back a grunt as I hit the wall.

"Hikari! You'll pay for that!" Hiro said as I began to sit up.

_"Light, shine your radiant glow._

_Drive away the fear in our hearts and destroy my enemies._

_Shine from the Darkness."_

Hiro said and the Light shot at the robot and it blew up just as I stood up and held my side.

_This should be healed soon so there's no need to fix it._ I concluded as I walked over to Lassi and Hiro.

"Hurry guys! We have to get this rocket out of here with us on it before more of those robots show up!" Lassi said and we ran onto the ship.

It began to go off and I held onto a chair like the others did.

"Here we go!" Lassi said and we went soaring through the air and into space.

"Um… not that I'm glad we're in space now but… where are we going?" Lassi asked.

_The ship is sending us wherever it can. Oh, we're being sent to a frozen planet?!_ I thought as we began to land.

"Ohmigosh! What is this place? Hiro, is this Puffoon? Doesn't look much like a wind planet. I guess this rocket goes where it wants to." Lassi said and the rocket began to go to the shore.

"There's no way this is a wind planet. I mean look, this planet is wall-to-wall with water! It's a little breezy but that doesn't count as a wind planet." Lassi said to us.

Then we stopped and the ladders opened up. I walked out first to step on an iceberg and Lassi followed me out and then Hiro.


	5. Chapter 5: Mokka's Body and Head

**Chapter Five: Mokka's Body and Head**

"This planet's freezing cold! I thought we landed on a water planet, but it looks and feels more like an ice planet!" Lassi said to us.

As everyone looked around on an iceberg I took out my journal and pen and started writing. I was so focused on getting my thoughts on paper that I didn't notice Hiro kept looking at me. He craned his neck around continuously to try and read what I was writing.

_Dear Journal: This time, Lassi used her Wind Magic to turn on this huge windmill that was in the cave. Now, it's pumping power through some glowing pipes. All that stuff looked really old, I'll tell you that. We were all amazed it was still working! When we first landed, Lassi was talking to Hiro again like she was in love with him. It's sad that I'm not supposed to speak anyway. Speaking of that, a huge ant queen knew what I was and she made me scream. It's sad that I can't tell Hiro what I want, only because if I spoke I'd eventually regret it._

When I began to read over the journal, Lassi called to me. I looked up at her and closed my journal to find that she was watching me. I stared at her in puzzlement but she never opened her mouth to say why she was looking at me so oddly.

"Try your spell Lassi; maybe that will get the iceberg moving." Hiro suggested.

She nodded and began to use her spell. When it was over, a torrent of wind shot everywhere and the icebergs began moving. All but our iceberg, that is.

"Wooooohoooo! Look what I did!" Lassi said and we ran across the iceberg bridge.

We ran until we got to a field of flower pads and I slowed down as Hiro and Lassi walked ahead of me. Then they stopped walking and I didn't pay any attention.

"Hikari! It's one of the rockets from the academy!" Lassi said and I looked up and saw she was right.

"That means someone from the academy's here! Come on guys!" Hiro said and we took off running once again. We ran up the stairs and I saw Mokka.

"Huh? Mokka?!" Lassi asked as we ran to him.

"That you Mokka?! Wha… Where's your head?" Lassi asked Mokka and I looked at him to see that he truly had no head.

_Wow, I wonder where it is…_ I thought as I looked at Mokka.

"Hiro! It's Mokka! It has to be, don't you think?" Lassi asked us.

We both nodded and Lassi looked at Mokka.

"I knew it! I knew it! Poor Mokka! What happened to him?!" Lassi asked.

_That's what I want to know,_ I thought and we walked past him to see a town. _I think this place is Pescato, and if this place is Pescato, then we're on Cassia, the water planet._

Wewalked around the town before stumbling upon a conversation we all tuned into.

"Uh… Officer?" A beaver person asked.

"Hey! I said no cutting! I'm trying to talk to Detective Beignet!" The female said.

"Oh… I guess… I'll be… going home!" He said and he ran off.

"Let's go see what's wrong." Hiro said and we went after the boy.

We got inside the house and looked around.

"Gross! Look at that! That's Mokka's head!" Lassi said and she ran over to the boy and he didn't do anything.

"It is! I knew it! So it was Mokka we saw collapsed at the town gate!" Lassi said and we walked over to her.

"It has to be Mokka right?" Lassi asked and we didn't get a chance to speak as the beaver turned around.

"What's wrong with you people? You can't just barge into people's houses! Don't even think about touching my furnace! I just got it working again!" He said to us and we looked at each other as he turned around.

I began to touch the furnace top and the beaver looked at me.

"Hands off! I just got that battery installed and I don't want you breaking anything!" The beaver said and I sighed.

Lassi and Hiro looked at the battery over and over.

"This is Mokka's head!" Lassi said and I looked at her.

"Wha-?!" The beaver asked in shock.

"It is! This isn't a battery! That's our friends head! He needs it to live! Why'd you take it you big brain thief!?" Lassi asked the beaver.

"Brain thief? What do you mean? I didn't steal it! And that is not someone's head, bunny girl!" The beaver said and I grinned.

"Wha-?! Bunny girl? Ooooo… You did not just say that!" Lassi said and she looked at Hiro and he looked at her.

"You have to do something! This head belongs to Mokka!" Lassi said as the beaver walked over to us.

"Nonsense! Young lady, I'll have you know I… er… found this… in a garage sale. Yeah! I bought it on sale! It's mine now, and if you don't leave me alone, I'll call the Space Police!" The beaver said.

_He is lying so much it's embarrassing._ I thought and I looked at Lassi.

"That's a big, fat lie! You big fat liar!" Lassi said.

"Fine. If it's important to you, I'll give it back. But, you'll have to do a little something for me, first. The reason I need this battery is because I lost my toolbox key, and that's where my spare batteries are… So if you can find it and bring it back, I'll let you have this battery." The beaver said.

"What kind of deal is that? You know what, fine! Just tell us where you lost it and we'll see what we can do." Lassi said to the beaver.

"But that's the problem; I've lost so many things lately. I have a pretty good idea who's been taking it but…" The beaver said and I saw something walking into the room.

The three of us turned around and saw a thing walking in the room and it saw us. It took off running as the beaver began talking again.

"I don't want to say anything more about it. I'd hate to get anyone in trouble… Especially me for snitching…" The beaver said and we turned to him.

"Did a dog just go through your dresser just now?" Lassi asked.

"You saw him? Shoot… I'm in for it now." The beaver said.

"What's that suppose to mean? Oh well, we'll figure it out later." Lassi said.

"Maybe that dog has the key!" Hiro said and we took off running out the door.

When we got outside I heard the dog and I turned to the right and saw the dog. I grabbed Hiro's hand and showed him the dog. He and Lassi looked over as they saw the dog too. Two beavers came out and yelled at the dog to stop. Then one beaver kicked the dog's shell and the dog jumped up and blew ice at the beavers. They took a few steps back and we saw that they were shaking.

"I'm s-s-s-s-so c-c-c-c-cold! I c-c-c-can't f-f-feel my w-w-w-whiskers!" The beavers said and the dog took off running once again.

_Looks like we need to go after it._ I thought and I looked at Hiro.

He glanced at me and nodded. We took off after the dog and the beavers followed us. They ran past us and I was surprised because they should have still been cold. We ran through the beach and continued running and I knew Hiro and Lassi were having a hard time keeping up.

_Slow pokes, this is an easy run._ I thought and I saw the beavers and I noticed that there was a fog.

Hiro and Lassi caught up to me and they saw the beavers and the dog.

"Gotcha, dumb dog! You're not getting away from us this time!" A beaver said to the dog.

"Yeah!" The other said and they jumped at the dog and the dog backed up. I looked up and staggered back a step when I looked up and saw a monster.

"What… is… that?!" The beavers asked and they took off running scared.

"This could be a problem!" Lassi said and we walked up to the monster, me slower than the others.

"Hiro! What should we do?!" Lassi asked as I walked over to them.

"Try using your Wind Magic." Hiro said to her.

"Okay." Lassi said and she chanted her spell.

Wind went up everywhere and the fog disappeared to reveal the monster was a tree.

"It's just a tree! It looked a lot more menacing a few seconds ago." Lassi said and I nodded.

"Oh, don't even do that Hikari, you were scared." Hiro said, making a joke out of it.

I looked at him with a short glare and he grinned, making me smirk. Then I saw the shell dog and I walked over to it. I bent down to my knees and poked the shell. The dog got out of its shell as if it were a turtle and it attacked me. I almost screamed and Hiro grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me away before the dog hit me.

I stood up as Lassi took off running at the dog and so did Hiro. I shot Darkness at the dog just as Hiro shot Light at the dog at the same time. It didn't take long to hurt the dog and it squealed in pain. It backed off and dropped lots of things and took off running. I picked up something to see it was the toolbox key.

"Hey! It's that beaver's toolbox key! We need to give it back!" Lassi said and I nodded.

We began walking back and I stayed silent once again, not listening to the conversation of Lassi and Hiro. We got to the beaver's house and he ran over to us.

"You find the key?" He asked and I showed him the key. He took it from me and unlocked the toolbox to reveal a battery.

"Let me switch it out." The beaver said and he switched Mokka's head with the real battery.

"Try to hold onto it this time." The beaver said and Hiro nodded.

"Oh! You seem to have gotten everyone else's stolen things too! Here, I'll take them to their rightful people." The beaver said and Hiro gave the stuff to the beaver.

"Okay come on, we need to give Mokka his head!" Lassi said and we took off running. We got to Mokka's body and we tried to put his head back on, but Hiro and Lassi couldn't understand it.

_Idiots, let me try._ I thought and I grabbed the head and Hiro let me try. I got the head attached and we looked at Mokka and he didn't move.

"Mokka! Hey wake up! Wake up and look at me!" Lassi yelled at Mokka and he didn't move at all.

"It didn't work? He can't really be dead can he?" Lassi asked and before Hiro said anything, Mokka began to jerk around.

"Mokka!" Lassi yelled when she saw him move. He sat up and his system slowly began to come back.

"Reboot. Would you like fries with that? Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Hello. Sausage synapse thermonuclear yolk explosion. My name is Mokka." Mokka said and I tried not to laugh when he began saying those things. It was rare to hear a robot say odd things.

"Thank goodness! Don't scare me like that Mokka!" Lassi said to him.

"My circuits are frozen. Is that why the air tastes like peanut butter and engine coolant?" Mokka asked and I didn't know if I was able to keep from laughing if he said anything else.

"Well, here we are reunited and I'm starting to cry! What's wrong with me?" Lassi asked herself and something occurred to her and she turned back to Mokka.

"How'd you get on this planet?" Lassi asked.

"You three took off in those rockets alone. I decided someone had to look after the three of you. So, what are you doing here?" Mokka asked.

"You came after us?" Lassi asked.

"Pico, Sorbet, Chai… We all took off after you in those rockets back at the academy. But my rocket broke down in the depths of space, and I was forced to land in the frigid cold. I wandered the frozen wasteland until something hit me on the back of my head." Mokka said.

"Someone thwacked you on the head?!" Hiro asked and I didn't look surprised.

"That's awful! Wait until I get my hands on whoever did that!" Lassi said to Mokka.

_Idiotic rabbit. It was the beaver, _I thought with a shake of my head.

"Bad things always happen. Sometimes I get clubbed in the back of the head, it just happens. This is the water planet, so we might as well call it water under the bridge." Mokka said.

"Serious?! Well, I guess it was your head after all, but still!" Lassi said.

"I still do not understand how you got here. Did you crash a three-seater rocket here?" Mokka asked.

"No, not exactly." Lassi said and we led him to our ship.


	6. Chapter 6: A Beaver's Advice

**Chapter Six: A Beaver's Advice**

He looked at the ship everywhere in disgust- at least that's what I guessed.

"This is your rocket? Interesting…" Mokka said.

"It's not exactly ours… We kind of stole it. But we're heroes so it's okay!" Lassi said.

_Yeah, we're heroes alright. _I thought in sarcasm.

"You? Who got to decide that? I suppose I'd better come up with a name for the rocket. How about Hyper Megarocket Five-thousand? We can call it HMR for short…" Mokka said.

"You maybe a great robot Mokka, but you have no talent for coming up with a good name! Besides, our ship is called Neumann. The Esspazzo civilization or something built the ship." Lassi said.

"Neumann? Makes sense." Mokka said and I grinned.

"Are you being serious or sarcastic? I can't even tell anymore!" Lassi said and I'm sure Hiro was trying not to laugh at her.

"Whatever. As long as it gets us to Puffoon, it does not matter to me." Mokka said.

"It's not that simple though…" Lassi said as we brought him inside to show him that we had no control over the ship.

"It doesn't have a navigational control system. That will make getting from planet to planet somewhat challenging." Mokka said and then he turned to the three of us.

"Got it!" Lassi said and we looked at her in confusion.

"You have got what?" Mokka asked.

"I remember seeing some dwarves in Pescato… Remember, Hiro? They say dwarves can fix any and everything!" Lassi said.

"Sounds sensible." Mokka said.

"Okay, let's head back to Pescato. Ready, Hikari?" Hiro asked me and I nodded. We walked off the ship and Mokka suddenly stopped us.

"You do know I use Earth Magic best, right? I could shake the ground we are standing on right now. It even makes gummy frogs flip over!" Mokka said and none of us said anything.

_I just want to get going…_ I thought as I looked at Hiro and he glanced at me.

He nodded and we all went running. We got to Pescato easily and I turned to the right with ease, the others slipping and almost falling. But someone walked right in front of me and I let out a little squeak. I moved to my heels and I tripped immediately. I fell backwards and landed on my butt and it hurt a little. I glared at the beaver and the others came over to me when they saw that I had fallen.

"You all are magicians right?" The beaver asked.

"Why do you ask?" Lassi asked him defensively.

"Hold it there girlie; I'm on your side. Just hear me out." The beaver said to her.

"Hiro, he seems a little shady to me, let's just ignore him." Lassi whispered.

"You've heard about the pirates right? I'm sure you've already guessed but they're the ones who turned this planet into a great freezlepop." The beaver said.

"The pirates? Why would they do that?" Lassi asked.

"Wish I knew, kid. One thing I do know is that those pirates are a bunch of miscreants, plain and simple. I think the locals will thank you… and I mean thank you with cold hard cash… If you took care of the pirates for them. Not a bad deal right?" He asked Hiro and I looked up at him since I was still on the earth- or ice, I should say.

_It's not a bad deal; I would take it- but not the money. People can do the things without getting paid._ I thought and I could see Hiro was thinking the same thing.

"It's not a bad deal, I guess." Hiro said and Lassi looked shocked.

"That's what I'm talking about kid. Now listen, the pirates have a hideout in the Dragon God Cave, just north of town. That's where they stash their freezing machine too. If you smash it, this winter will end!" He said and he walked away and we watched him before we couldn't see him anymore.

"Why'd you agree to that?" Lassi asked Hiro and he looked at her in surprise.

"We need to get rid of this cold first. I'm not doing it for money so don't worry about it." Hiro said and Mokka helped me stand up.

_Please let's just get this winter land going away and argue later._ I grumbled while pushing Hiro forward to the north with both hands.

Before we went through the gate we heard someone call to us. I looked up with my hands still on Hiro's back and we all looked over and saw one of the beavers that had chased the shell dog.

"I wanted to thank you guys for getting our stuff back. We shouldn't have been so quick to blame that dog. Here, take this. I want to show how much we appreciate what you've all done." The beaver said and he gave us rubber boots.

I looked at the boots and gave them to Mokka, meaning for him to put them on or do something. But he opened his stomach and put the boots inside there.

_That's new. And also very weird…_ I thought and I continued to push Hiro and he grinned and laughed the entire time. But we had to stop when a beaver was blocking the path we needed to go through.

"Are the four of you on your way to take out the pirates?" He asked us and we all nodded.

"That's great! The pirates should be in the very back of the Dragon God Cave so good luck! Oh, I might as well show you guys the way. Follow me!" The beaver said and he took off running.

We immediately followed him and he kept running and we followed. He paused for a minute to catch his breath and we got to him.

"In times like this, legend says that the great fire otter would come and save us from these times. Okay, let's get going again!" The beaver said and he took off once again. We followed while I sighed. We caught up with him and we all began to walk, though we didn't know why.

"And just think about it… The legendary fire otter… I wonder what it feels like to have all that magical power inside you. Heck, I've begun to wonder what it's like to feel your toes! I'm freezing! Anyway, let's get going!" The beaver said and he ran again.

"But I'm so tired. I don't know if I can keep up anymore." Lassi said as Hiro and I took off running.

Lassi sighed and began to follow us once again and we hadn't noticed her at all. And the beaver stopped and we stopped, none of us slipping and falling to the ground.

"The Dragon God Cave is ahead. I'm positive the pirates are hiding there! So let's go!" He said and he took off running.

We went off following him and when we caught up to him we saw a cave behind him.

"The door's sealed shut! It was a waste coming here! It would take the entire planet to open it up now! The pirates might be using a ship to enter. But you are all magicians' right? Maybe you could use magic? You can babble some words and then it'll be like pew pew pew! Oh, I better get going. Be careful you four, you hear!?" The beaver said and he took off.

_Mokka's turn to use magic now._ I thought as Mokka walked up to the stone dragon.

_"Still soil, sturdy earth, solid rock, release your grasp!_

_You are the chains that bind!_

_You are the hands that hold!_

_Release your grasp, and let the world crumble!"_

Mokka said and the planet began shaking and we ran from the dragon to keep from getting hit. I watched to see that a tooth fell.

"I guess I was expecting something more like, maybe a big dramatic scene where the dragon opens its maw. And some smoke and lasers would have been a nice touch." Mokka said.

"So… he just lost a tooth and that's it? Oh, well…" Lassi said.

"I expected a little more something." Hiro agreed and I nodded.

"At least we can get in now!" Lassi said and we walked over to the dragon and I stepped inside first.

As we walled I looked at the walls to see that they were nearly covered in a thick case of ice.

_Strange… I wonder what's going to happen when we get all the way down there._ I thought as we continued to walk.

When we turned a corner down the hallway we ran into a beaver pirate and it looked surprised to see us. He came over to us and we stood there and watched.

"Yer mudder has a pegbrain!" He said before attacking us.

_Oh no you don't!_ I thought and Darkness hit the beaver and he went flying far away from us.

I looked at everyone and jerked my head to tell them to keep going. They followed me without a word as another beaver showed up.

"Yar, I thought I smelled some trouble coming my way! Trying to break into our hideout are ye?" The beaver asked and it came at us.

Hiro got the beaver before any of us could do anything and we took off running without a word. We ran into another pirate and I sighed.

"Strangers, avast! I'll chuck ye into the briny depths like an anchor crusted in barnacles!" The beaver said and he came at us but I made the beaver fall unconscious.

We continued on our way and I didn't think we'd get anymore beaver pirates attacking us. But as we went up some stairs two beaver pirates met up with us on the stairs.

"Ye kids be giving me a skull cramp!" One said.

"Ah'm gonna mop our poop deck with yer head!" The other said and they came at us.

I got one beaver with Darkness and Hiro got the other with Light.

"Let's get going." Hiro said and we continued running.

We got through some way without fighting any beavers and when we began to go up some stairs two beavers showed up.

_Oh come on!_ I thought and before they said a word they were blasted away by Darkness. Hiro looked at me and I looked at him.

"Little impatient?" He teased and I grinned.

_You so wish._ I thought.

We finally got to the top and when we walked a corner I heard our beaver buddy call to us. He came in with his brother with two pots.

"My brother and I figured you were getting tired by now so we brought these for you all. You can use them right?" The brother asked us.

"It's said that long ago, a pair of long johns were soaked in water from inside these two pots. If you drink the water, it will heal your wounds and the other will fill you with fire!" He said to us.

"Let's try it out, Hiro!" Lassi said and we walked over to the pots.

We took a drink from each and I felt better than before. We walked into a big ice cave and three beavers were messing on a big ice machine.

"All's well o'her here. Everything seems nice and frozen." The leader said.

"Do ye think anyone'll blame us for freezing the planet so quick? Ye know, I been thinking, this fire otter thing, it was nothing but rot were it not?" A different beaver asked.

"Aye, that ne too right. But ye've nothing to worry yer head about. We be done with this here planet, matey. It be time to set sail fer new planets and find more magic flingers on other spaceports!" The other beaver said and the leader turned around and saw us.

"You there!" The leader said and the other two turned around and saw us.

"What ye be doing here?" One asked.

"Yae, an I don't like the looks of ye… Especially ye." Another said and it pointed at me and I glared.

"Let's take em like sharks in a frenzy!" The leader said and they came at us.

_They're going to pay for that. _I thought as I kicked one beaver away.

Darkness hit the leader hard and he was weakened, meaning it was night out. As we fought I began to loosen up and soon the beavers backed off.

"I sense great magic in you all. You are no ordinary children, it seems." A voice said and we looked around for the person but I knew where they were. I looked at the very top of the machine with a glare and Lassi looked where I was glaring.


	7. Chapter 7: Going To Gren

**Chapter Seven: Going To Gren**

"Look! On the machine! There's someone up there!" Lassi said and everyone looked up as well.

"Fascinating. Let's test how much power you possess!" He said as he jumped off the machine and came at us. I ran at the man and Hiro watched me as he realized what I was doing.

"Hikari! Lassi, use Wind Magic! Mokka, use your Earth Magic!" Hiro said and he went after me.

_Stay back Hiro, you should trust me and let me fight this guy. _I thought and I shot Darkness at the man.

He didn't dodge my magic and I went at him with Darkness once again. Light came shooting from behind and I knew it was Hiro. My Darkness came together with Hiro's Light and we got the man good, good enough to back off and stop attacking.

"How amusing, I had no idea that there were magicians still like you around." The man said.

"Master Chard. Who are- I mean, Captain, who be these lubbers?" The leader asked.

"Caldarroste brought these young magicians to us as a gift. But he must not have known about that one; she's different from the others." Chard said and I glared at him.

_Test me, I'll show you just how different I am._ I thought, smirking at the thought.

"Caldarroste?!" Lassi asked, though none of us knew who that was.

Then the beaver who gave us the information came running in and I watched in surprise.

"How do you like the prezzies, Master Chard?" Caldarroste asked. Chard looked at every one of us and his eyes lingered on me.

"They are all powerful beyond their years. They must be if they can do so much damage to me." Chard said.

"So how about it? Can I become a pirate now?" Caldarroste asked Chard.

Chard didn't say anything and he walked to me as we tensed up, me especially because he seemed to know me.

"Captain?" The beaver asked as Chard fell to his knees after taking just one step to me.

"I am… fine. I have not recovered fully from my duel with Madeleine. Men, pull out. Freeze this place solid and pack up!" Chard said.

"Master Chard! I can be a pirate now right?!" Caldarroste repeated and the three beavers walked over to him.

"Keep dreaming fancy hat!" The leader said.

"But he promised! Master Chard!" Caldarroste said and I felt really cold.

I looked at myself to see that when I had fought Chard he had cut me with a sword to my side. I didn't listen to anything and soon we were locked inside the cave and we were beginning to freeze. No one saw the blood falling to the ground and I was glad of that for now.

"What's going on? It's s-so cold!" Lassi said.

"This should be the work of the freezing machine we heard about." Mokka said and I walked over to the machine in front of us.

_The freezing machine. If I can… shut it off… _I thought as I fell to the ground on my side.

"Hikari! Hikari are you okay?!" Hiro asked as everyone ran over to me.

"No, she's lost blood, and a lot at that! When did she start losing it, I wonder?" Lassi asked herself. I forced myself to get up and I looked at everyone.

"Hikari just rest; you'll lose more blood if you don't." Hiro said and I shook my head. I looked at Mokka and I reached out to him.

_Ow… it hurts to move…_ I thought as I grabbed Mokka's arm.

I tugged him over and pointed at the machine and everyone looked at it, though they watched me just in case I fell asleep.

"How do we shut it off? Do you know Hikari?" Lassi asked me and I shook my head.

_Let Mokka… I can't concentrate right now because of… the blood._ I thought and Mokka said almost exactly what I was thinking.

Mokka began to push some buttons but it wasn't working. So he got mad and rammed into the machine and something fell out and I caught it out of instinct. Hiro and the others crowded around me and we looked at it.

"What is it?" Lassi asked.

"It controls the machine, it might be useful. We should bring it with us just in case." Mokka said and then everything began to shake. If I had been standing I would most likely have fallen over.

"What!?" Lassi asked.

"Sorry." Mokka said.

"What did you do exactly?!" Hiro asked Mokka.

"Just great. I think I broke it. It seems to be purging jets of ice now."

"Huh?" Lassi asked.

Then everything began to shake harder and we were all blown out of the cave. I landed on soft sand and I fell unconscious, faintly hearing someone telling us all to hang on.

* * *

"Are you sure she's going to be okay? She lost so much blood."

"Lassi, I'm sure. I think she's been through worse. We'll just have to wait to go to the wood planet Gren for her." Hiro said.

"She's already awake." Mokka said. I began to open my eyes when I sat up.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Lassi asked me and I looked at her.

I glanced at my wound Chard had given me and I poked it. It didn't hurt and I knew it had healed enough for me to fight without it opening up again.

"Hikari?" I heard Hiro say and I looked up at him.

"You're okay right?" He asked me and I nodded.

"We got the dwarves to install that device into our ship Hikari." Lassi said. Hiro helped me stand up and I wiped the dust from the sand off me as I listened to everyone.

"We're going to Gren, the wood planet, are you ready to go?" Mokka asked me. I nodded and we began to walk to the rocket. When we got there Hiro pointed to Gren and the rocket went sailing.

The three beavers from Cassia, the water planet, appeared before a man wrapped in a dark green cloak with a hood over his head. Standing on a pedestal and chained to it was Miss Madeleine.

"Ye may not want to hear this, Master Kale, but I be bearing ill tidings. Those kids on Cassia, they gave Captain Chard a proper beating. Laid him lower then a seasick sailor they did. What would ye have us do?" The leader asked as Kale turned to face them.

"They defeated Chard?" Kale asked.

"Gave it to him good, they did. He's a bit weathered an worn, but he made his escape good, at least." The leader said.

"This is getting interesting." He said to himself.

"I don't follow yer meaning, sir." The beaver said, but there was no reply.

"Yes, yes… This will be a grand show…" Kale said and he turned back to Miss Madeleine. "But we can't have the finale just yet. Best keep them at bay for now."

"That might be hard, sir. Ye see, there was this girl and she gave us all a strong beating, she even got Captain Chard." The leader said.

"A girl? Did you hear her name?" Kale asked.

"It may have been Hikari but we couldn't hear right." The lead beaver said and Kale smirked.

"Hikari… I wonder if it's her… if it is, how'd she live?" Kale asked and he watched Miss Madeleine.

_Dear Journal: We're on our way to Gren, the wood planet. I wonder if we're going to find Pico or someone else there. I hope so, just listening to Lassi and the other guys on the rocket make me so bored. At least Hiro talks to me often. We're almost on the wood planet so I'll write later._

I wrote and I looked up once again, seeing lots of greenery and trees, but something was off.

"What's wrong?!" Lassi asked Mokka.

"They're pelting us with arrows. How ineffective…" Mokka said.

"Yeah, I know! Those pirates can't be too bright or they are just plain dumb." Lassi said.

"Oh, my. They seem to have made a dent in a very sensitive piece of electronics." Mokka said.

"How sensitive?" Lassi asked and soon sirens went wailing.

"The damage is superficial, we will be fine probably. Or we could explode like shrapnel. It's a little bit of a toss-up. But either way, we need to land immediately." Mokka said and the sirens went wailing harder.

Hiro made the ship land and I put my journal back in my backpack that I always left here. The stairs came down and Mokka went down and then Lassi.

"Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…" Mokka said.

"Huh?" Lassi asked and Mokka turned around to look at us.

"Detected oxygen. The atmosphere seems safe for you to breathe, but there is some strange aromas being detected." Mokka said to us.

"Now you tell us!?" Lassi said and both Hiro and I walked down the stairs. Just when I got down the stairs from the rocket we heard someone screaming.

"Help me! Miss Farina, help me!" A girl yelled and we looked around and found the girl. She had cat ears and a cat tail and she was being pulled away by a monster.

"Wha-?! She's calling for help! Come on Hiro, ya big loaf, let's go!" Lassi said and we ran over to the girl and I saw another one.

We got to the two girls and the one that wasn't being attacked backed away from us. She didn't say anything, just stared at us.

"Miss Farina, please do something! Please!" The attacked girl yelled.

I struck the monster with Darkness and it let go of the girl. That's when it turned to me. It roared at me and then came at me and the others. I jumped into the air as everyone dodged the monster. I landed on the monster and it tried to get me to fall off it.

_Nope, sorry._ I thought and I began to chant Darkness when the monster ran in a circle and I wasn't ready for it.

I went flying and I shot the Darkness at Hiro. He cried out in shock as I landed on my hands and I twisted myself to land on my feet facing the monster. The Darkness passed Hiro and went at the monster and Hiro got the monster at the same time I did. The monster gave out and collapsed near the two girls. The girl with pink hair came over to us and she looked at all of us from every angle.

"Thank you! The pirates sent that monster after us. It looks like it's still unconscious from that fight, it's tough then. If it's still knocked-out when we get back some grown-ups will have to lock it up. Or it'll come after us again." The girl said and she began to walk away when she turned around.

"Miss Farina, come along. We need to get going." The girl said and Farina walked away from us but stopped at the monster.

She chanted something silently like I do and the monster burst into flames.

"Miss Farina!" The girl said and Farina looked at the girl.

"No, Miss Farina! You have to obey what Master Durum says or the bad pirates will take you away! Now let's go!" The girl said and she pulled Farina with her and then she turned to us again.

"Thank you, travelers. We really appreciate your help." The girl said and she began pulling Farina once again and we didn't see them anymore.

"Did you see that? What kind of magic was she using?" Lassi asked us and we had no idea.


	8. Chapter 8: Pico and a Dark Monster

**Chapter Eight: Pico and a Dark Monster**

_She can use powerful magic. That means she's just as powerful as me, but I wonder which one of us could stand longer._ I thought and we walked into the village.

"Hey, look!Isn't that-" Lassi said and I looked at the post to see Pico tied to a pole.

"Dude, Hiro, there you are! Man, I have been looking all over for you and Hikari! Ow!" Picoyelled as the guard smacked him over the head with a stick.

"No talking to the prisoner!" The guard told us.

"But he's our friend!" Hiro said to the guard.

"Wellain't that a shame. Do me a favor and don't go getting any clever ideas. I'll be watching you, except when I'm not." He said to us and I sighed.

I grabbed Hiro's wristand pulled him away, the others following me. I made it look like we were going somewhere behind the guard. We got behind and Pico knew we were there and Ireached up and tugged his foot, meaning we were behind him.

"I'm glad you're safe Hiro. See, me and Sorbet blasted off on a rocket to chase after you guys. Weboth crashed on this planet, but I didn't see where Sorbet fell. So I got careless and led to this. No big deal though, I'm gonna bust out soon." Pico said.

"I'm worriedabout Sorbet though. The felines are saying pirates are rounding up magicians and locking them up. I so bet the pirates have her." Pico said to us.

We began towalk away when Pico didn't say anymore and I heard him say my name. I walked over to him and he knew I was there.

"When I get out, you wanna meet up withme in the middle of the night?" Pico asked me and I rolled my eyes with a silent chuckle and a smirk.

_He's still trying even though he likes Sorbet? How funny._ I thought as I walked away, letting him know I walked away and he knew I had told him to "we'll see."

I met up with the others and saw that they were talking to a male feline.

"Master Durum would be interested that you guys were talking to the prisoner… Wait a sec, I'm going to see if he can meet with you all." The cat said and he walked inside the house. He came out a second later and he seemed relieved.

"Please go in." He said to us.

We walked inside and I saw an old feline and the two from before that was attacked by the monster.

"Semolina!" The old man said, talking to the girl that had thanked us for saving her and Farina.

"What happened? I told you not to leave Farina's side! How did she get hurt?" The old man asked Semolina.

"I'm so sorry. I only looked away for a second, Master Durum…" Semolina said and Durum looked away from Semolina.

Farina was looking at a pot and I walked over to her and Semolina.

"It's no use talking to her; she can stare at the plant for hours. Look at it." Semolina said to me and I bent down and stared at the plant.

"See something odd? Farina used to have a pet frog and it died recently, so I buried it in this pot. I thought the frog could add nutrients to the soil. Then she began to bring home all kinds of dead animals. She buried them all in the pot, since then she hasn't taken her eyes off it." Semolina said and she touched Farina's shoulder.

"Miss Farina, these people are friends of the magician tied outside." Semolina said and Farina looked up and looked at all of us.

She looked at me last and I looked at her in the eyes. She suddenly gasped and ran out of the house.

"Miss Farina!" Semolina said as she went after Farina. Durum turned and was surprised to see them leaving.

"Farina, where are you going? You have to be careful since you're hurt. What if something were to happen to you?" Durum asked himself and he finally noticed us.

"Oh, you must be the visitors! I'm sorry you had to see that. Still, no matter, welcome! Welcome to Tropica! You must be exhausted; I suggest you stay at our lodge tonight. I'll arrange your stay there for you. Get some sleep. We'll have plenty of time to talk after you rest." Durum said to us.

"Master Durum!" A feline said.

"Hum?" Durum asked.

"Are you sure?" He asked and they began to whisper.

_I don't like the looks of this, or even what they're doing. It bothers me._ I thought as they walked away.

I wanted to walk over and listen to them but I held myself back because none of us moved. We waited for awhile and they never came back.

"Come on guys; let's see if we can find those two again. He'll arrange the rooms for us." Hiro said and I reluctantly walked away with the others.

I saw Farina and Semolina looking at Pico and I led the others to the two of them. Semolina saw us coming and turned around.

"Are you friends of this magician?" She asked us and Hiro and I nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I really want to help you but we must do as told." Semolina said gloomily.

"And we need to turn him into the pirates." Semolina said and I looked at Farina and she looked at me. She seemed to be talking in her mind and I knew what she was saying.

_She's almost the same as me. It's easy to talk to her. I haven't talked to anyone in such a long time…_ I thought and Farina knew what I was thinking and she smiled.

I blinked and turned away. I walked to the inn and Hiro followed me, the others following him. We got to the inn and the feline said Durum had already paid for us. We fell asleep almost immediately but I stayed awake.

_Chard… I think he knew me. He acted like he knew who I was and what I've earned. I wish I could speak._ I thought and after that I fell asleep.

* * *

"Hikari, come on we're leaving." I heard Hiro say and I sat up.

I stood and we walked outside and I heard someone talking to himself. We looked at the feline as he passed us and I was surprised.

"What's going on? Hiro, let's go check it out." Lassi said and we walked over to the post.

I looked at the post to see Pico was gone.

"Omigosh! Pico's gone!" Lassi said and Durum noticed us and walked over to Hiro and got in his face.

"You did this, didn't you! You freed your magician friend!" Durum said to Hiro.

"No! They couldn't have done it!" A feline said and Durum looked at her.

"Don't be a fool. Of course they let him go! Who else would have a reason?" Durum asked her.

"Well…" She said and no answer came from her.

"We have plenty magicians here in the village! How can you hide them all and yet willingly give away an outsider without a second thought? Where's your feline pride?" The feline asked Durum.

"Don't be ridiculous! There is no more magicians here! Unless you are saying you can use magic!" Durum said to the feline and she was mad.

"Don't play dumb with us! All of us in the village know your daughter uses magic! What's more, Farina released the hostage! I saw all of it!" The feline said to him.

"Look what's coming!" A feline yelled and we all looked over at the feline from across the field.

He turned around looked over and saw another feline come at the feline and knocked the both of them out. Then the same monster that looked like the one from last time appeared and it roared.

"It's here!" A feline yelled as some felines dragged the two unconscious ones behind.

I ran at the monster just as the others took off running. I shot Darkness at the monster as Lassi used her Wind Magic on the monster as well. This monster was stronger than the last, I knew that much. I ducked when the monster tried to eat me and I kicked the things jaw and its teeth fell apart.

_Darkness hold my foes and destroy them._

_Come to me and obliterate my foes._

I chanted in my head and Darkness became a ball and struck the monster pretty hard.

It roared and it struck its tail at me as a feeble attempt. It hit my bad side where Chard had got me and I cried out as I was flung backwards. I landed on my hands and I pushed off and landed on one knee with a hand on my bloody side. The monster gave one last roar and I knew it still had some energy left. I struck with Darkness and the Darkness took the monsters energy and gave it to me, repairing the wound and the blood vanished.

"You saved us! Those pirates let the monster come here to destroy the village." One feline said. I stood up and walked over to the monster. I touched its nose and I staggered back.

_It's still alive!_ I yelled in my head.

When I finished the thought the monster roared. It brought a massive foot up and I knew what was going to happen before it had a chance.

"I don't think so." Hiro said and Light went up and struck the monster just as it slammed a foot down near me.

"Everyone run! Chard has cast a spell on that monster! It'll continue to rise from the dead again and again!" A feline said and the monster reared up again and Hiro didn't get a chance to use magic again.

"Hikari get out of there!" Lassi yelled and as I began to run backwards the monster fell on me with its paws.

I ducked and shot Dark Magic again, making the monster even madder. Hiro ran to me and grabbed my waist and pulled me away from the monster as it slammed down on the ground. Magic came up and burned the monster to ashes and we were all shocked. I looked up and saw Farina and Semolina walking over to us.

"Farina!" A feline said and some others said the same in shock. Durum walked up to all of us and stood next to Farina.

"You're wrong! Farina can't do that. She can't cast magic, it's preposterous!" Durum said as a feline walked over to Durum and began pushing him away.

Farina and Semolina followed the two of them and I was still standing there in shock that I had almost gotten squashed.

"Hikari are you okay?" Hiro asked me and I realized he was still holding me.

I nodded and I walked out of Hiro's arms and I got him and the others to follow me. We got to where the felines were and they were talking already.

"You know you've lost everyone's respect for lying to all of us. And because of that, you can't lead the village anymore." The feline said.

"Forgive me… I was born in Tropica, I've lived my entire life here." Durum said.

"No, you are going to leave and wander the forest until you realize what must be done." The feline said.

"What do you mean by that? Are you meaning to sacrifice my child?!" Durum asked.

"Think of what happened to my wife! Pirates took her away because she could use magic. I didn't fight it; I thought it would protect the village." The feline said and Durum looked away. The feline looked at us.

"You are free to go; we can protect the village ourselves. If you need anything, feel free to ask. So long." The feline said and he walked away.

"So I was wrong and lied! But I can't believe they threw us out to the wild. I made Tropica what it is today! The fools!" Durum said and Semolina looked at Durum and then Farina.

"We're in deep trouble now but I'll do my best to protect Miss Farina." Semolina said.

Suddenly a frog appeared and Farina looked at it and it hoped away. Farina went after it and Durum saw it.

"Where are you going my dear?! Farina! The forest is dangerous!" Durum said and he went after Farina.

Semolina ran after them and I ran after Semolina, making everyone run after me. We got to a cross road that had three ways, not including the one we came through.

"Which way did they go?" Lassi asked us and I looked at all the ways.

_They should have gone this way. I'll try this way._ I thought and I took off running to the south.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting to Assam

**Chapter Nine: Getting To Assam**

We ran for what seemed a long time when I saw someone on the ground, completely unconscious.

_Pico!_ I thought as I fell to my knees near him and everyone else saw he was on the ground.

"Pico!" Lassi said and I shook him on his shoulder until he began to sit up.

When he began to sit up, I stood and backed up to the others and we watched him.

"Is that you Hiro? Dude, I totally wish you hadn't seen me like that just now… Could you like, leave and come back again?" Pico asked, embarrassment on his face like the sun.

"Are you all right? What happened? And what kind of greeting is that?" Lassi asked Pico.

"Mellow out… I'm fine ok? It was those feline girls… What were their names again? They helped me out but I used all my magic and I kind of passed out…" Pico said and I was ready to smack him over his head.

"Feline girls… Oh, you mean Semolina and Farina! They helped you?" Lassi asked.

"Yeah, those are the chicks! Semolina and Farina huh?" Pico asked and he was in deep thought and I knew what he was thinking about.

"Oh man! I have to go! I think the pirates took Sorbet! And you know how I roll right Hiro?" Pico asked and Hiro nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a lone wolf… So, see ya around!" Pico said and he went running.

I went after him and everyone followed me. We passed a sign and I looked at it.

_Go east if you're in a hurry? And go north for a stroll? Weird. _I thought and I went after everyone else to the east.

We ran through three bridges and we finally went through some stairs. Then we went through some more bridges. Finally I saw something up ahead and I ran faster, seeing someone there. The person turned and I saw that it had Chai's body, but it wasn't him.

"Are you –_slurp-_, magicians?" The creature asked us.

"Yeah, we are." Hiro said to the creature.

"I knew it… -_slurp-_! I live in the –_slurp-_, hole ahead. And since you guys are magicians –_slurp-_, I need you to check something out." The creature said and it showed us these weird things that looked like a totem pole but they all had the same scary face.

"Those pirates came by earlier and built these –_slurp-_, crazy things. They said 'These will keep those wizards out of Assam!' Get too close to them and –_slurp-_, they attack you. Can you guys get rid of them, -_slurp-_? I'll be late for a date with my girlfriend if I don't get there on time… -_slurp-_." The creature said to us and I looked at Hiro as he looked at me.

"Let's see if you can do this on your own, Hikari." Hiro said and I nodded.

I ran to the totem poles and they began to jump at me one by one on each pole. I dodged each one and I never got hurt. Hiro and the others watched me dodge the bombs and they saw the look on my face.

"I never noticed how Hikari looks when she is fighting. It's actually scary, like she enjoys it…" Lassi said and she began to tremble.

"Yes, she seems to enjoy this fight. I've never seen her like this." Mokka said and Hiro didn't say anything.

I was on one bomb while four bombs still stood on top of each other.

_Take this._ I thought and I kicked the single bomb and it went flying away and it blew up.

"Watch out Hikari!" Lassi said and I looked at the four bombs to see that they all jumped at me at the same time.

I kicked one bomb and then I jumped out of the way of the others. They blew up and I landed next to Hiro. The creature looked at us and we looked at him.

"Thanks for smashing those things blocking the way -_slurp_-. Now I can go home, -_slurp_-." The creature said and he ran off.

"Should we… follow?" Lassi asked and everyone looked at me and I didn't bother to look at them.

I had begun to breathe hard without realizing it and I was holding my side that Chard had got me on.

_No point in staying here._ I thought and I ran as well with everyone following me.

I saw a ladder going down into a hole and I jumped down easily. Everyone followed me and I saw Farina, Semolina, and Durum.

"Hikari, we're going to rest here okay?" I heard Hiro ask me and I nodded without looking at him.

Soon everyone was asleep but I couldn't sleep. So I pulled out my journal and a pen.

_Dear Journal: We just found Pico but he ran off, saying something like he was going to go save Sorbet. I think he's crazy, I don't think he can pull it off on his own. I'm going to go after them before Hiro and the others wake up, maybe. It depends on if I feel like waiting for them._

I wrote and I put the things away in my bag. Before I moved though I saw Semolina wake up Farina.

"Miss Farina, wake up." She said and I stayed silent.

She opened her eyes and Durum helped Semolina move Farina. Then Semolina sat down where Farina was and she soon fell asleep. I didn't see what happened to Farina as I stood up and brushed the hay off my butt.

_Okay, I can't sleep so I'll go on ahead I guess._ I thought and I began walking to the exit.

The salamander that had been blocking the path before was gone so it made it easier to get through. I climbed up the stairs and I got outside to see it was still night out, almost morning.

_Assam should be in the north if the path stays true._ I thought and I walked to the north. I walked to a large patch of land and I saw something flying to me. I jumped back when beaver pirates lunged at me.

_What's going on?_ I asked myself as three pirates came at me.

I dodged one and I jumped from another and kicked the last one away from me. I continued to kick and dodge and I grew impatient.

_Darkness, befall these enemies of mine._

_Destroy them from the heavenly earth, now!_

I chanted and a fissure appeared around me and all the pirates fell inside the crack and it closed. But then lots more appeared and I staggered back in surprise.

_I gotta get out of here!_ I thought and I almost took off when I heard Lassi and the others coming my way.

I turned my body around and saw them coming and then I felt something slash me across my back. I almost cried out and I kicked behind myself and the beaver went through the air. Then suddenly a huge gust of wind kicked up and all the beavers were sent flying away and so was their ship.

"Hikari, are you okay?" Hiro asked me as he ran over to me with the others.

I looked at him with a nod and I got the others to go running and I knew Assam was up ahead. But I saw two people up ahead and I stopped everyone and they saw the two as well. We stayed quiet and listened to what they had to say.

"Ey! Persimmon! I hear ye've got us a wizard!" A beaver pirate said to Persimmon, a light green salamander.

"Witless lout! You will address me as lord, or you'll be promoted from gatekeeper to worm fodder!" Persimmon said to the gatekeeper.

"Whatever ye say, Lord Fancypants! That wizard be the last one we need! We're taking off, so getcher booty aboard!" The gatekeeper said and Persimmon shook his head.

"Do not mock me, miscreant, or I'll… have to come back later with something bitingly cruel to say to you! …I leave!" Persimmon said and he walked inside past the gatekeeper.

_They're not going to let us in that easy…_ I thought and I grabbed Hiro's arm.

He looked at me and I pulled him away and the others followed me.

_Back way… That's the way we need to go._ I thought as I went to the back while still dragging Hiro along. Then I stopped when I heard something roar loudly.

"W-What-?" Hiro began but I put the hand that had held his arm over his mouth.

I walked over to the noise and saw the giant ape creature. He looked at me and I could tell he was hungry.

_He's skinny; I wonder when he last ate._ I asked myself and I saw the bananas in a tree.

A shadow hit the tree and tons of bananas fell down and the ape saw them. He went over to them and began eating them. I got everyone to come over and there was the door.

"Whoa hey! What are you guys doing here?" I heard Pico ask and we looked over to see him coming.

"And how do you guys always get everywhere before me? Are you trying to make me look bad?" Pico asked and we looked at Hiro for the answer. He saw us looking and sighed.

"No, we're not trying to make you look bad." Hiro said and I hid a grin.

"Well, now that I'm here you can sit back and watch the master in action. You can all go chill back to the village and wait for me if you want." Pico said and he went through the door.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Mokka joked.

"Stop fooling around Mokka! If anything, we're gonna be the ones who have to save his backside!" Lassi said and we took off after Pico.

But then I heard something and I looked to see beavers attacking Sorbet. Then she blasted them away with water and a beaver came up behind her.

_Sorbet!_ I thought and I was about to run over to her when Hiro stopped me from moving.

I listened and heard Pico yell at the beaver:

"Don't even think of hurting my girl!"

_His girl? Wow, I'd hate to be Sorbet right now._ I thought as she stood up.

"What did you call me?" Sorbet asked.

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm here to save you! It wasn't like I got lost or anything…" Pico said to Sorbet.

"Thanks. Keep this guy down." Sorbet said and she took off running.

"Whoa! Wait up Sorbet!" Pico said but the beaver knocked him down like he did to Sorbet.

"You sucker punched me! You filthy, sneaky little…" Pico said and he began fighting the beaver.

"Hey Pico! Did I hear you call Sorbet your girl?" Lassi asked with a smirk as we watched him.

"Oh yeah, he said it." Mokka said.

"Now only if Sorbet was here still to help." Hiro said and I was grinning ear to ear.

"Shut up! You wanna waste time teasing me or you wanna try doing some saving around here?" Pico asked as I continued to grin and then I pulled Hiro away from Pico.

Everyone followed me and I ran the way Sorbet went. I didn't notice the beavers ahead and neither did the others. I felt someone smack me across the side of my head and I jumped away and saw the beavers. They came at us without a word and I dodged them as fast as I could.

"Hikari!" Hiro said as another beaver came at me.

I kicked at the beaver and it was thrown away from me easily.

_That was way too close…_ I thought as we fought the rest of the beaver pirates.

"Let's hurry! Sorbet went this way!" Lassi said and she ran the way Sorbet went.

Before Hiro or Mokka could say anything, I went after her and the others followed me, trying to keep up with me. Then I stopped next to Lassi and the boys stopped as well.

"There's Sorbet, guys!" Lassi said and we snuck over to her and heard Persimmon talking to her.

I noticed pirates around the two of them and there was cat ears sticking up behind Persimmon, and I wondered who it was.

_I wonder who that is…_ I thought and we heard Persimmon talking.

"I know what you whelps are planning to do! You all plan to take credit for all my labors! I won't allow it!" Persimmon said and he took a step back and Pico ran over to us, listening as well.

"Villainous smugmasters! You believe you have me at my wit's end? Cornered like some fuzzy little rat? Well, let me see how you handle this tasty dish of disaster!" Persimmon said and he whistled for something.


	10. Chapter 10:Taking A Trip To Puffoon

**Chapter Ten: Taking A Trip To Puffoon**

I felt the ground thump hard and low and I turned my head to see a monster coming to us. Everyone else turned around and saw the monster as well.

"Pico, I'll let you take care of the loser's pet!" Sorbet said and Pico looked at her.

"Just take care of yourself!" Pico said and he looked at all of us.

"Ready Hiro, Hikari?" Pico asked us and we nodded.

The monster blasted water at me and I brought a foot up. The water hit my foot and I glared at the monster.

_He is so dead when I get my hands on him!_ I thought and Light shot out from next to me and hit the monster.

I grinned and ran at the monster while it was distracted by Hiro's Light. I jumped and I got on the monster's head. I bent down to its ear hole and knew it heard me breathing.

_No one, and I mean no one and nothing, will kill me with weak attacks like that._ I directed those words into the ear and only the monster heard me since it was a telepathic creature.

I pushed off the monster and Darkness consumed it, making it twist and shout. I landed in front of Hiro and the others as the Darkness crushed and destroyed the monster. I looked at them all and gave them the look that showed the monster was dead. We turned back to Persimmon as Sorbet blew all the pirates away from her with water. Persimmon glared and stepped back one more time.

"Such persistence." He mumbled and then he went behind the girl he had been hiding.

"Get on now!" He said and he shoved Farina to the boat.

"Stop!" Sorbet said to Persimmon and Farina looked at her.

"Don't worry about me, it doesn't matter what happens to me, just as long as everyone is safe." Farina said and Persimmon shoved her onto the flying boat.

"Off we blast to the pits of Razen!" Persimmon said and then he laughed while turning to us.

"Little chance you churlish, cherry-cheeked kids can pursue us in that relic of a rocket." Persimmon said and he laughed, jumping onto the boat as well.

"Oh no you're not!" Sorbet said and she walked over to the boat.

"Wait! Sorbet!" Pico said to her as she jumped onto the boat and it took off flying away.

"Why'd you have to go and do that?!" Pico asked and I smirked.

"Let's go back to the village, no point in staying here anymore." Lassi said and we nodded.

Without talking we got Pico to Tropica Village and we rested for the night. When I fell asleep I woke up a few hours later, hearing Pico talking to Hiro.

"I'm sleepin, Pico…" Lassi muttered as I sighed silently.

"How can you and Hikari be sleeping at a time like this? I gotta do… at least something! I don't even know what I should do though." Pico said and I turned around on my side, telling him to shut up and go to sleep. Though he didn't listen to me because he kept talking to the rabbit.

"Can't we talk about this after we get on the rocket tomorrow? Sleep is so… comfy." Lassi said and I knew Pico was looking at her with a confused face.

"Rocket?" Pico asked and Lassi said nothing. I smiled and closed my eyes falling back asleep, until Pico sighed.

"Lassi! Wake up! What's this about a rocket?! You gotta take me to it, pronto!" Pico said and I groaned silently and put my feet down on the ground.

I stood up and my blankets that were around me fell off and onto the ground. Hiro sighed and got up as well.

"Come on, since you woke Hikari and me up again." Hiro said as he got up as well.

I dragged myself over to Lassi with a yawn and picked her up as Hiro dragged Mokka as well. We led Pico to the rocket as I set both Lassi and Mokka down near the rocket, who immediately fell asleep again.

"That's awesome man! This is your ride?! Where did ya get it? How do you get in?" Pico asked as I sat next to Lassi and Mokka.

I began leaning my head against the rock hard robot and, with a sigh, fell asleep again. I woke up when I felt myself being set down inside the rocket. Pico was yelling things from down the rocket and I heard him walk up the ladders.

I opened my eyes and sighed, watching him and Hiro. I eventually tuned the noise out so it looked like I was listening but I was actually sleeping with my eyes open.

"What are we going to do now guys? We know that Miss Madeleine and Sorbet have been taken to Razen, and we know our ship can't handle the heat because it will melt before it got there." Lassi said as I opened my eyes, taking note of where I was.

_How did I get back here in the inn? That's weird._ I thought while getting to my feet. I then walked over to everyone who was near Pico's bed, who was asleep. Lassi saw me and turned.

"Hikari! You and Hiro decide! What do you want to do?" Lassi asked us and then I looked at Pico.

_We should wake him up first._ I thought and I kicked the bed as Mokka tackled himself onto the bed. Pico rolled off the bed with a thump and he got up, shaking his head and coming over to us.

"We're finally leaving? Oh and don't forget, I use Fire Magic that is so hot it makes bean pops burst!" Pico said and I rolled my eyes.

_He forgot to mention his temper._ I thought as we walked to the rocket.

"We're going to go to Puffoon, the wind planet guys." Hiro said and everyone nodded. As we flew, I got out my journal and began writing.

_Dear Journal: This time we decided to go to Puffoon, I wonder what is there…_

I wrote and that was all I had to say at the moment. We got to Puffoon quickly and Lassi went down first, looking around and then back up at us.

"Those are the Space Police troopers!" Lassi cried and we all got off the rocket and Pico looked impressed.

"Incredible." Pico said and Mokka sighed happily.

"Now this ridiculous odyssey can end. The Space Police will send out a search party for our teacher, and we'll get back at the academy in time to get mystical omelets and magical OJ in the cafeteria." Mokka said and I grinned as he looked around.

"Odd. That rocket looks familiar." Mokka said and we looked at the rocket to see it was one from the academy.

"That's one of the rockets from the school!" Lassi said and we all knew who it was.

"That's a chill salamander for ya! He ditched out on class and blasted off in one of the rockets, I can't believe it!" Pico said as I grinned while walking away.

Everyone followed me until we saw a big comet on top of a crushed car with someone inside. I knew what we had to do and I looked at Mokka and he looked at me. He sighed once and walked in front of the rock and car. He chanted and then the ground shook hard, making the rock fall off the car and falling down and not stopping. Mokka looked at the beat up car and sighed.

"You poor, poor automobile. You must be in such pain." He said and we turned to him with looks that told him that he was acting nuts.

"I don't know what's weirder… That you're worried about a car or that you can tell when a machine is in pain." Lassi said and Mokka seemed to laugh.

"Have you not noticed that I am also machine?" Mokka asked and the person inside the car cheered loudly. We turned back to the person and they looked at us from inside the car.

"You guys are the best! I'm finally free!" He said and he drove off, and then crashed into something else. We flinched and stared at the car and the man.

"That looked… unpleasant." Mokka said and I nodded.

We walked around the town until we found Space Police HQ, and we walked inside and went to the main desk.

"I'm going to have to ask you to fill out a short questionnaire. Provide your name, date of birth, home world, blood type, hobbies, favorite movie star, credit card number, names of any and all interstellar space treaties to which you may be a signatory, known contagious diseases, pager number, father's maiden name, pet's middle name, eye color, hair color, dyed hair color, preferred salsa hotness, number of toes, and- for the gorgeous females, whether you prefer candlelight dinners or long walks on the beach." The trooper said to us and I was shocked.

_Is all of this seriously legal?!_ I asked as Hiro and I wrote down every single thing the trooper told us to and I gave it to Hiro to turn in.

"You… you actually finished?! Most people give up when the hand cramps set in! Take this packet to the counter all the way to the left. That's the Bureau of Astro-Pirate Affairs." He said to us and we walked over to the counter to the far left. Hiro gave him the packet and he read it.

"Pirates you say? That's our specialty. Huh? Why does it says here on page twenty-seven of your questionnaire that you both are from Kovomaka. Kovomaka? Is that even a planet? Well, you both are foreigners. That's a big red flag in our system. You'll both have to show some ID at the Immigration Counter. Oh, and think of lots of paperwork." He said and I looked shocked mixed in anger.

_This is getting annoying._ I thought and we walked over to the counter next to the Affairs.

"This is the Intergalactic Immigration Counter. Are you seeking permanent-resident status? Wait, you are not?" The trooper asked us.


	11. Chapter 11: Impatience

**Chapter Eleven: Impatience**

"You're tourists? Why people insist on wasting my time, I don't know. The second counter to the right, that's the one you really need." He said and we walked over there, though most of us were now frustrated.

"Welcome to the Intergalactic Family Fun Tourist Center. Whaddya want?" He asked and before Hiro said anything he groaned.

"You don't need ID if you're just a tourist. That's what they do, they tour around." He said and he saw that we were confused.

"Either you're all confused or stupid. But go to the counter next to me." He said and we walked over there and he looked at us.

"This is the Information Inquiries. You got pirate probs too? Join the club. The Deep Space Swashbuckling Division. They're the counter to the right on the second floor." He said and we all groaned as we walked up the stairs and went to the far right.

"Deep Space Swashbuckling Division. What can I do for you?" He asked and when Hiro began to open his mouth the trooper shook his head.

"Sorry, we only deal with white-collar pirate crimes. Mostly lootings. Occasionally, we get some eye-patch insurance fraud, peg leg smuggling, and booty laundering. But by the looks on your face, this is serious. Go through the door to see Violent Crimes Division." He said and we walked again.

"I hope this is the last one, Hikari looks like she is going to blow." Lassi said and everyone looked at me before we got to the counter.

"We deal with pirates yes; you need to fill out a one thousand and sixty-seven Victim's Grief and Injury form from the counter to the left." He said and every one of us walked over to the left.

"You want to fill out form one thousand and sixty seven? I'm afraid I can't let you do that. You see, you don't have physical body harm. Try Missing Persons." He said and I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, feeling a bad headache coming.

"Sorry, try next door." He said and we walked over to the Cosmic Patrol area.

"Can I help you? Pirates? Why didn't you say so! Just go to Gren Security on top. The supervisor there can help." He said to us and we walked to the top and went to the only female at the counter. We told her what happened and she looked at us sadly.

"Try Public Relations next door?" She asked and we went over there.

"My hands are tied, kiddos. It's against Space Police policy to release info to civilians that aren't authorized by the chief. Go to the chief's security and see if you can get authorization." The trooper said and we got to the counter for that.

_This better be the last one or I'm going to start hurting people._ I thought as we got there.

"Sorry, the chief is gone right now. Lt. Mugwort is in the bathroom so when he comes back you can speak to him." The trooper said and I rolled my eyes.

_That's it; I've had it up to here._ I thought and I grabbed Hiro by the wrist and pulled him to the bathroom, everyone following me to see what I would do.

I got to the bathroom and kicked open the first door hard. It opened to reveal no one there and I walked loudly to the last one.

"W-W-Wait! Don't do that! I need TP from Provisions, stat!" The person said and Lassi took off running.

She came back a second later and let me have it. I then threw the TP into the stall and the person repeatedly said thank you. Soon they walked out and I knew it was Lt. Mugwort.

"Why were you doing that while I was in a stall? Do you need to talk to me? Meet me in my office." Mugwort said and we walked to his office and explained what was going on, though I was still pretty annoyed that we had to walk.

"Astro pirates are kidnapping people? That is awful and all, but it doesn't concern us Space Police. If you bring us the villain, then we can arrest him. Otherwise forget it. Space Police have families you know. We have many fine pastries to snack on. We can't just bravely rush into their hideout! That would just be insane! I'm sure you can understand. For everyone's continued safety, we have instituted an all-paperwork policy. I will file this report for you." He said and, before I jumped at him, Hiro and Pico grabbed me and dragged me with Lassi and Mokka's help.

"The Space Police couldn't police their way out of their chairs! If they won't help Miss Madeleine, we'll do it ourselves!" Lassi said and everyone looked at her as Hiro and Pico still held my arms tight to keep me from jumping back in there to get at Mugwort.

"That was so helpful. It sure is a good thing we navigated that bureaucratic obstacle course." Mokka said to us.

"Let's just go guys. We need to get out of here before Hikari blows this entire building up." Hiro said and they dragged me away, not taking the chance that I would go after Mugwort again.

When we walked out of the building I yanked myself free from Hiro and Pico and crossed my hands over my chest in anger.

_I just wanna go home now._ I thought as we walked a few feet away from the building.

"Wait a second!" Someone said and the person came up to us to see that it was a small feline.

"You go to Will-o-Wisp Academy right?" He asked us. Hiro and I nodded and he cheered.

"I knew it! I need your help. It's a lot to explain, so I'll just show you. Follow me!" The feline cried and it ran away from us.

We looked at each other confusingly and then we ran after him. We followed him to a building and he was waiting by the door for us.

"This is my house. I'm having trouble finding something. Would you all help me look for it?" He asked us and everyone turned to me.

I looked at them all with a look that said why me and then I sighed. I nodded and the feline saw me nod.

"Really? Thank you, thank you! Oh, and you can call me Parfait. I really appreciate this!" Parfait said and he walked into his house.

We followed him inside and he was already looking around.

"What I'm looking for is the Book of the Darned. If you find it, I'll make it really worth your while!" He said and he went back to looking.

Everyone split up as I sighed and looked around where no one was yet. I found something that was leather bound and it sent shivers up my spine.

_This is it; I know this feeling anywhere._ I thought as I picked it up and read the front.

_The Book of the Darned: Death and Rebirth of a Sun… I… should set it down… but I feel so… tempted…_ I thought and Hiro noticed me with the book and Parfait did at the same time.

"No! Don't read that!" Parfait said and I looked up at him, my mind coming back to me before I even read a single word. I realized that I had been about to read it and that made me mad.

_I can't believe it! I almost got tempted to read this book!_ I thought and I closed the book and threw it at Parfait, who caught it as everyone walked over to me and him.

"This book is cursed. People die from just skimming a line from that book!" Parfait said, shocking everyone but me.

"What?!" Mokka said and Parfait turned to face us.

"Only three people have read this book and survived to live today. Miss Madeleine… one of her students, and that student's child. A man who calls himself Master Kale and his child's name isn't known or recorded." Parfait said and I mentally flinched.

_Miss Madeleine has read this and survived? That's surprising._ I thought as Lassi asked if Parfait knew her.

"Let's just say we've met. Oh! I owe you a reward! Go ahead and take anything in this house you want, anything at all! See you later!" Parfait said and we stood there in surprise.


End file.
